The present invention relates, in general, to the field of diaphragm bellows.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Published U.S. patent document 2008/0264509 discloses a diaphragm bellows which includes a spiral-wound, pre-profiled metal strip having neighboring turns which are connected by a continuous welding seam in an area of an outer diameter or inner diameter of the metal strip. Neighboring flanks of the metal strip enter a region of the welding seam at an angle of less than 60°
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved diaphragm bellows to obviate prior art shortcomings and to attain a longer service life.